Double-edged sword
by Musse shan
Summary: Parte 1, Alex Simons. Distante, dependiente, orgullosa de si misma y a la vez humilde, pero con un carácter algo difícil. Entrelazada a las historias de personajes como, 1 y 2. Número: 3.
1. Chapter 1

La nieve, en su mayor y más delicado esplendor caía rapidamente agitada y dispersa por todos los alrededores y territorios de la gran franja siberiana. Parecian balas blancas, que solo herian a los monticulos de nieve, ironicamente. Sus antecesoras, aunque todas juntas, formadas en una especie de montañitas, transformando el lugar en un desierto helado, lleno de inmensas dunas de nieve. Hacia un viento escalofriante y molesto, lo que al ruso le parecia algo común en aquella zona de la gran Rusia.

El ruso se distingia bastante bien en aquel panorama, ya que aunque su piel era considerablemente palida, su pelo y ojos rojizos y sus vestimenta oscura, era una forma no muy logica de camuflarse. Pero a eso al ruso no le preocupaba. Estaba mas atento a acunar a la niña que yacia entre sus brazos, que no podia cesar sus huecos sollozos. El ruso,empezo a desesperarse. El no estaba preparado para eso, pero alfinal de tantos mimos algo violentos del ruso y muchos acunamientos algo rapidos, afortunadamente la consiguio consolar y dejarla dormida. El ruso nunca estuvo mas feliz. Casi lloraba de emocion y daba un salto de alegria, pero se lo impidio su sentido comun y su orgullo de hombre, todo esto apesar de no habia nadie mirandole.

Siguió su camino, cuidando sus pasos para no despertar a la pequeña por las brusquedad que sus pies causaban. Pero no lo podia evitar. Él era asi de nacimiento.

-Enrealidad, eres una niña bastante linda...y algo obediente cuando deseas serlo...también eres bastante risueña...se que solo eres un bebé, y que todos los bebés son iguales, pero eres una niñita especial..o eso creo entender.- la acunó de nuevo asustandose. La niña se volvió a despertar, pero solo hacia ruditos indefensos. Falsa alarma. Al ruso ya le dolia todo, sobretodo la cabeza. Parecia la tipica madre quinceañera con ojeras y peleandose con el padre de el bebé una y otra vez...aunque todo para el parecia una mierda.

Llego a su destino, un hospicio de niños, comunmente para poder entendernos, orfanato. Si, el ruso pensaba dejar a la pequeña en manos desconocidas y, por la apariencia de aquel sitio no parecia muy educativo o incluso perjudicioso para la salud de la niña. Pero no quedaba otra. O escondia la niña en el mismo corazon helado de General Invierno, o simplemente deberia darle muerte. Sus superiores, e incluso el padre de origen chino, apoyaban las segunda opción. Debia cumplir ordenes. Habia estado dos meses pensando en como matar a la pequeña, pero debia reconocer que se le cojia cariño facil. Con su mano derecha, tocó la campana bruscamente, lo que la campana caió al suelo. Dió un pequeño respingo y escondió la campana bajo la nieve. No habia pasado nada...No habia pasado nada...Derrepente la puerta se abrió y una muchacha rubia de pelo y verde de ojos apareció para mirar atentamente al ruso, que daba pisotones fuertes en la nieve. Sin duda penso que el otro tenia alguna especie de grave problema mental.


	2. Chapter 2

Habian pasado bastantes años después de el acto terrible del ruso. Él no habia cambiado demasiado: Más bien aun seguía mas extresado por los continuos márgenes del que el ruso era manipulado por el chino continuamente. Pero aun asi hacia lo que le venia en gana, en secreto, claramente.

Ese día, se mantuvo en el despacho. Estaba tranquilo, consumiendo una botella cara de vozka. Parecia que iba a ser un gran día para él, hasta que recibió una llamada del chino. Cojió el teléfono amargamente, suspirando y apoyando su cabeza en la mesa. El chino consumia sus fuerzas rápidamente.

-¿Si?...ah...eres tú..-rueda los ojos,chocandose con la mesa levemente y haciendo signos de sucidio.-

-¡¿Es cierto lo de la niña esa?!.-gritó desde el otro lado del teléfono algo alterado por la noticia.- ¡¿Qué te crees que soy tonto?!

-Callaté,anda...si te refieres a Alex está a salvo. Se que te preocupas mucho por ella.-dijo sarcasticamente,mirando la botella de vodka con pena.

-¡Te dije que te encargaras de la niña, no que la metieses en una mierda de orfanato!¡¿No entiendes lo que es matar?!.-el ruso suspiró pesadamente. Se empezaba a cansar de la continua prohibición del otro.

-Solo dices eso porque dudan de si eres homosexual o no. Solo quieres eliminar pruebas de lo que es evidente...simplente es eso, causar muertes por tu propia dignidad y honor..¿Crees que merece la pena matar a una niña que es tu propia hija para solo silenciar un secreto a voces?S e que eres ruín y cruel, pero esto sobrepasa de lo que creia...-el chino se quedó callado por las verdades de el ruso, pero solo colgó, y eso el ruso le produjo una sonrisa.

Se acomodó mejor en su silla de oficina,cogiendo su amada y mediollena botella,dando un largo trago y suspirando orgulloso por la respuesta dada al aun con una sonrisa,miró algunos papeles y otra vez le dió la pena, frunciendo el ceño.-

-¿Enserio...? Mierda.-se levantó de la silla rápidamente, y cogiendo su desgarbado y largo abrigo negro, salió del despacho a paso rápido,preocupado por las noticias que estaban marcadas en su informe. La única que le preocupaba era la cual ponía ''incendio probocado en el orfanato siberiano del Norte. 8:23 PM.''


End file.
